


Signs and Forgiveness

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella





	Signs and Forgiveness

_"Give me a sign."_

"I begged you," Castiel said. "I begged you to give me something. A sign. Anything to tell me that I was doing the right thing. Or the wrong. Why didn't you help me?"

"I gave you a best friend, Castiel," God's voice echoed. Castiel closed his eyes. The voice hurt. It was like fire and ice and breaking glass and lightning all wrapped inside a storm cloud. "I gave you a best friend, and he told you not to go through with this. He told you what you were doing was wrong. Why didn't you listen to him?"

Castiel was silent for a moment. "I thought... I thought I knew better," he said, shakily. "I-I made a mistake, Father, I-I'm sorry. P-please forgive me. Please give me another chance. I'll do better. I'll be better."


End file.
